The invention relates generally to electrical switching devices that are configured to control the flow of an electrical current therethrough, and more particularly, to switching devices having mating contacts that remain electrically connected during high-current fault conditions or short circuits.
Electrical switching devices (e.g., contactors, relays) exist today for connecting or disconnecting a power supply to an electrical device or system. For example, an electrical switching device may be used in an electrical meter that monitors power usage by a home or building. Conventional electrical devices include a housing that receives a plurality of input and output terminals and a mechanism for electrically connecting the input and output terminals. In some switching devices, a solenoid actuator is operatively coupled to a mating contact of one of the terminals. When the solenoid actuator is activated, the solenoid actuator moves the mating contact toward another mating contact to establish an electrical connection. The solenoid actuator may also be activated to disconnect the mating contacts.
However, if the mating contacts are separated during a high-current fault condition or short circuit, an electric arc may be formed between the mating contacts. The electric arc may have negative effects on the other components of the switching devices and, as such, it may be desirable for switching devices to maintain the electrical connection during such fault conditions. To this end, switching devices may use various mechanisms, such as using mechanical forces that press the mating contacts together. However, because switching devices may have limited available space within the switch housings, conventional mechanical devices may not be suitable or may be too costly for maintaining the electrical connection.
Accordingly, there is a need for electrical switching devices that maintain an electrical connection during high-current fault conditions or short circuits. There is also a general need for electrical switching devices that may reduce the number of components within the switch housing and cost less to manufacture as compared to known switching devices.